


A Good Girl's Bad Boy

by Aradix



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradix/pseuds/Aradix
Summary: You just moved to Ikebukuro, the commercial and entertainment district of Tokyo. You had heard about the many myths and legends about the city. Gangs and supernatural beings, what could possibly go wrong? Meeting the wrong person, and luckily for you, that just so happens to be what happened.





	1. The City Is Alive

I pull myself out of the car as I grab my bags, paying the cab driver. Ikebukuro, my new home. I've heard many things about this place. I feel the wind blow through my hair as I stand there looking around. The taxi unexpectedly pulls away quickly after taking my money, startling me a bit as I move away from the now moving car. Pulling a slip out of my pocket, I read the address. My new apartment is on this street, but where the hell is it? I walk down the sidewalk, looking up at all the buildings. Literally none of these are apartments. I get this city is a commercial and entertainment district, but jeez. I put my hand on a mans shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Uh, excuse m-" I am instantly cut off by someone else's hand on mine. Their grip doesn't loosen as I try to let my hand fall to my side. Instead, the man pulls my arm up and off of the other mans shoulder. "Sorry?" I say quietly.

"Do you know her?" The one basically breaking my hand asks. 

"No, but she isn't wearing anything belonging to a gang, and she is a small girl. No need to be so harsh." The other responds. The man is wearing a suit with a stripped undershirt and looks a bit sophisticated from the neck down. From the neck up was another story. He was wearing glasses and had dreads down to his chin.

"Ah, yeah. I'm not in a good mood, sorry." The other man says, looking down at me. He looked even weirder. He has messy blond hair and wore blue sunglasses. He was wearing a bartender's outfit? This place is weirder than I thought. He let go of my hand as it fell to my side. I raised it to see red marks along my palm and knuckles. Thanks asshole. "Did you need something?" He asked.

"I was going to ask if you knew where this was," I say handing him the paper. "but I can ask someone else." I continue.

"It's fine. Sadly I know exactly where this is. It's by that flea's spot." He said handing it back to me.

"Maybe you shouldn't go then-" The one with the dreads said before he got caught off by yet another person. Is that a custom in this town???

"Shizu-chan is perfectly fine, he can come to my apartment anytime~!" Alas, another guy walks up. "I overheard this one is living near me. I'll be more than glad to take her there." He said with a wink. Get a grip, dude. This guy also looked odd, shocker right? He wore a coat with fur lining the edges despite it being hot out, and from what I could tell he was wearing a long sleeved shirt too.

"Not happening. Don't trust him, who the hell knows what disgusting stuff he'll do." The Shizu-whatever guy said as he pulled up his sleeves.

"Guess you'll never find out~!" Before I knew it, the guy had snaked his arm around mine and was now running.

I tried to keep up with him but before I could think, I saw a bench. Not on the ground where a bench should be of course, but above me. Long story short, it was falling. How a bench got up there? I figured I don't really want to know. Before I was embarrassingly yet brutally murdered by something that didn't even have arms, I was pulled into an ally.

"So, what apartment am I taking you to?" He asked as he leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah, I'll get there, just let me get my shit together. I was almost killed by a bench." I panted out as I pushed my forehead against the building he was leaning on. When I was done trying to make sense of the situation, I handed him the paper.

"Okay, lets go." He said as he grabbed me by the hand and began walking.

"Okay stranger, not gonna happen." I say pulling my hand away. I see him smirk as he looks down at me.

"Oh really?" He says as he lets out a small chuckle. His arm wouldn't move. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I'm not strong.

"Ugh, lets just get there." I say as I begin walking faster. Ikebukuro was shaping up to be weirder than I imagined.

As we walked, people stared. I don't really want to question why, but I feel like I have the right to know if I am going to become a murder victim. The place happened to be pretty close, thank the gods and universe.

"I think I have it from here." I say pulling away. Surprisingly, my hand was free. I look up and he was just standing there. "Can I help you?" I ask annoyed.

"A thank you would be nice." He said slyly, staring at me with cold eyes.

"Thanks pal." I say as I walk past him. Before I could make it any farther, I am pulled yet again back in front of him. I glare at him as he taps his cheek with his finger. Unless he wants me to punch him, I don't really want to do much. To get out of this horrid and awkward situation, I go to give him a small peck on the cheek. Instead, the fucktard decides to move his head, my lips pushing into his. I feel his weirdly cold fingers against my neck as I pull away.

"Bye~!" He says as he skips off, literally skipping like a five year old. Of course this shocked me, so I stood there like an idiot for a few minutes processing what had just happened.

"Izaya, god.." I hear another voice from behind me. I turn around to see the blondie from before.

"What was that about?!" I practically yelled.

"I told you not to trust him." He said, looking back to see if he was still around. "His name is Izaya Orihara. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima."

"(Y/N), and I think I've heard of you." I say thinking back to stories about this place.

"Yeah probably. Stay away from that creep." He said as he began to walk off.

"(Y/N)~ What a lovely name! Can't wait to meet again!" The man apparently named Izaya yelled from an upper level of the building, standing on the railing. I looked over and saw Shizuo ripping up a guardrail as throwing it up at him.

"What the actual fuck..." I said as I stood there in amazement.

"Careful, (Y/N)! He might hurt you! Come up here and I'll protect you!" Izaya yelled down at me.

Ignoring them both, I ran to the elevator and punched my floor in. When it reached there, Izaya was standing at the open door. I pushed past him looking at my room. That damn guardrail had shattered the window and the wall was barely there.

"Tsk tsk~ Shizu-chan needs to watch what he's doing. Now you have to stay with me!" He said as he pulled me towards him.

First day here, and I already want to go back.


	2. Living Conditions

What the fuck did I just witness?

"Shizu-chan is pretty strong huh? You'll get used to it." Izaya said, pretty much reading my mind.

"I can tell." I said as he dragged me along to his room. When we got there he unlocked the door and pushed me inside, following me in.

"Welcome home~!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms up, spinning in a circle.

"Lovely." I sighed, letting my things fall with a loud thud.

"(Y/N)-chan, cheer up!" He said as he walked over to me. He got closer and closer to the point where our chests were touching. I instantly felt a cold hand against my back. "You're living with me now~ Aren't you excited?"

I tried to push him off, placing my hand on his chest. He glared at me and it felt like his eyes were knives. He grinned as he leaned forward, placing his lips on my neck. As soon as I felt his tongue I elbowed him.

"Ow I was only playing around, take a joke." He yelped out as he placed his hands on his head.

"You deserve it! Don't do that!" I yelled, picking up my things.

"I can't promise anything, your room will be over there." He sighed as he pointed over to a spare room.

I walked over and leaned against the door as it shut. My first day here and it has already been a roller coaster. I'm not even in my room right now! I flopped down onto the bed and let out a long groan. I thought about what just happened. A guy whom I don't even know just dragged me to his apartment because some other random guy just pretty much totaled mine. When we arrived, the ass decides to- I'm done thinking about it. I placed my hand where his lips had been. God I hope it doesn't bruise. I got up and slipped off my pants and bra as I slipped on a baggy shirt. Hey, no pants are the best pants. I crawled into bed and tried to sleep as my brain played today's events on repeat.

The next day I woke up on the same bed. I checked my phone and saw the time. It was almost noon. I yelped as I bolted up and ran out the room. Where the hell was I again? I saw a man with black hair look back at me from a couch. Ugh, now I remember. I walked over to what seemed like the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Who said you could have that?" I heard a voice from behind me. I mean, I already knew who it was.

"I did." I said as I swiveled on my foot to face him. As soon as I did he grabbed it out of my hands and raised it above my head, what a douche.

"Ugh is there anywhere else I can stay other than here with you?!" I exclaimed as I reached up for it. 

"Woah (Y/N)-chan~ We just met each other yesterday, but I already love your sense of fashion." He said softly as he looked down at me. I looked down and realized I didn't have pants or a bra on from just waking up.

"Ugh! Stop and give it back!" I yelled as I used one hand to push my shirt down. I watched Izaya as he opened the bottle and took a drink.

As I opened my mouth to scream at him again, he pushed his lips against mine. I let out a small whimper as I felt water run down my chin and onto my shirt. As he pulled away, he grabbed both of my arms and put them above my head.

"Izaya, god. Why do you keep doing this? We literally just met yesterday." I said shyly as I looked down.

"Humans are fun to toy with, and you happen to be my favorite one at the moment. Your reactions are so genuine and entertaining." He said as he placed his lips on my neck. He licked up to my ear and I felt a chill go down my spine as I felt his breath against it. "Besides, you don't seem to mind."

He traced is lips down to my collar bone, leaving little love bites along my neck. I felt his fingertips run up and down my thigh as the other hand snaked up my shirt. He raised up my leg, signaling my to wrap them around him. As I do, he picks me up and sets me on the counter. He pushed me down and pulls up my shirt, exposing my breasts. As he begins to tease them, I let out a small moan. As soon as he hears, he stops.

"Haha! God you are entertaining!" He said as he looked down at my body laid on the counter.

"What..?" I said quietly as I watched this strange man walk to the couch.

"We just met yesterday yet you are fine with living with me and even-" As he tried to finish I cut him off.

"Ugh, whatever! Quit toying with me, I'm going out." I sighed as I walked to my room to get dressed.

"Don't let anyone else touch you, you're mine now~! Oh, and Shizu-chan! Watch out for him, he'll kill you." He cooed as I slammed the door.

I slipped on some jeans and a comfortable hoodie, and was out the door. I wrote my temporary address in my phone's notes as I walked out. Ikebukuro was my new home, I might was well get to know the area better. I walked around for a good 20 minutes looking at all the buildings before arriving at the park. As you approached a bench, you noticed the blonde guy from yesterday with some person in a helmet with a bike. I have to admit, the stunt that guy pulled yesterday had me a little shaken. I slowly tried to make my way away from him. Alas, it didn't work. He surprisingly recognized who I was and called me over to him. I stood there frozen. This guy is a freak, I was definitely not going over there. Before I could react, he walked over to me.

"Are you (Y/N)?" He asked as he approached me. Well fuck, he even remembers my name.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips like an idiot, trying to seem intimidating.

"That flea ran off with you. Are you okay?" He asked kindly. He actually seemed to care.

"Ah, yeah. He ju-" God I hate being interrupted. It wasn't a voice though, it was this guys hand. He lifted my chin up and looked up and down my neck.

"That bastard. He did this, didn't he?" He sighed as he let go. He seemed really pissed, but he was keeping his cool.

"Yeah about that, a guard rail somehow found itself through my apartment window and I had to stay with that Izaya guy last night." Yeah as soon as those words left my mouth, I realized it made the situation sound a lot worse.

"Haha~! So is my lovely (Y/N)-chan telling you about our lovely night?" Oh my god. How does he even find me? You-know-who sauntered up behind me and placed his arm around my waist. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? Jealous?" He teased more.

"Izaya, what the hell did you do to her?" Shizuo asked, pulling a cigarette out of his mouth.

"Well for your information, she was an amazing body." Izaya exclaimed. Before I could even react, he was running and Shizuo wasn't far behind.

Before I could process what had just happened, the person in the helmet has walked up to me. As I turned around I soon realized that they were female. She showed me her phone and it read 'They will be at it for a while, would you like a ride home?' I happily accepted and a black cloud surrounded my head forming a helmet. You know what? I'm not going to even ask. On the way home, we passed the two fighting down the street. Vending machines were broken and street signs were missing. God that guy is crazy. I found Izaya running down the sidewalk. As he noticed me, he gave a wink and ran down an alley.

We arrived at the apartment and I thanked the biker lady for her service. As the elevator opened, I saw Izaya standing inside.


End file.
